callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available to be purchased at level 44. Singleplayer The Commando is used by Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being The Defector, in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing attached). It is next used in Victor Charlie with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. Lastly, it is used in Crash Site where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and ERDL Camouflage. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44. It has almost identical stats to the AK-47 apart from a faster draw speed and shorter reload time. Its rear iron sight is also more open. The weapon's recoil can become a problem during prolonged fire at medium to long range. Firing in short, 2-3 round bursts can negate this. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high power and accuracy. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. The Commando is called the Predator when placed into a Pack-a-Punch machine. It acts like any other upgraded Assault Rifle and gains Dual Mags. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Gallery CommandoBO.jpg|The Commando CommandoadsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:CAR-15FPS.JPG|The older version of the Commando, note the Picatinny rail Videos Video:Black Ops : 60-6 Domination on Firing Range|Commando Gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Team Deathmatch - Cracked (Commando w/ Silencer)|Commando with a suppressor (and reflex sight later on) Video:Call of Duty Black Ops: Commando Montage|a commando montage Trivia *The Commando was originally named the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *The Commando seems to be the preferred weapon of Sergeant Frank Woods. *Gun Game has the Commando as its icon in the lobby screen, yet the Commando isn't available in the game mode itself.E3 2010 Stage Demo: Call of Duty Black Ops|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQy6XK2Ijls *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS." The same as other guns. One gun being the Enfield. *The Create-a-Class picture, Pickup and Killfeed Icons show the Commando with its extended magazine. The two latter may be to differentiate the Commando from the similar M16, which also normally uses a smaller magazine size. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds differ. *When the Flamethrower is attached it gives the Commando a heat shield similar to the M16's. *The Commando's reload animation is almost identical to that of the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a bit quicker. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle with scratches and paint chipping present. This design is especially noticeable with Red Camouflage. *The Commando is displayed on the Create-a-Class perk images for Warlord and Steady Aim. *The Commando's name when placed into the Pack-a-Punch machine "Predator" may be a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator" along with "Commando" being another of his movies. Also, the name goes from a lesser-known movie "Commando" to a much more popular and better known movie, "Predator," when upgraded. *The rear folding aperture sight of the Commando is identical to those found on the Enfield, FAMAS, AUG and the M60. *The Commando looks very similar to the M4A1. *When an optic sight is attached, the front sight is removed, but from 3rd person is still attached. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Trivia